Somewhere on a Beach
by Salmch21
Summary: Emma and Regina go on vacation after Hook and Emma break up. Slow burn SQ.


**Somewhere on a Beach**

 **Will You Go On Vacation With Me?**

 **A/N: Emma and Regina go on vacation after Hook and Emma break up. Slow burn SQ.**

Emma storms into the mansion on a mission to find Regina. Of course this did not sit well with the newly reinstated mayor at all. "Emma…. What in the world is the meaning of you barging in here like this?" She said with her hands on her hips. "Do you want to go on vacation with me? Just you and me, I need to get out of this place and you are the only person that I can think of that I want to go with right now." Emma said in a rushed breath looking at Regina with a fire in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Emma?" Regina said very confused. "Why do you need to get out of Storybrooke and take a vacation? We only just got back a few months ago." Walking closer to Emma to read her better. "I know we weren't on a vacation by any means but still." Regina said trying to calm Emma down. "It's Hook" Emma sighed exasperatedly, "I just need to get out of here so I don't have to look at him, be with him, or talk to him; I just need a break." Emma let out a deep breath. She didn't want to admit to anyone that Hook and her were having issues now that he was back from the Underworld. She felt ashamed that they all went down there to help her bring him back and now there they were without a relationship to show for it.

"Why do you need to get away from him? I thought that this is what you wanted?" Regina put her hands on Emma's shoulders to reassure her. Looking down into her eyes Regina carefully asked her next question "Did he do something to hurt you?" she said as she dropped her hands to her side and balled them into fists. "If he did I will kill him and send him back to the Underworld myself." Emma held her hands up in defense trying to calm her friend. "Physically, no. Emotionally, well he is acting like all that I did, that we did, was for nothing. He is acting like he did when we were the dark ones, pushing me away and treating me like I am the one who owes him the world." Emma said as she started to pace in the foyer. "Doesn't he know that I gave the world up for him? I risked all of you for him, wasn't that enough?" She stopped and looked Regina in the eyes. "Oh well, it doesn't matter now. We broke up, which is why I need to get out of here. I figured with all that has happened with Hook and Robin that you and I need, no, we deserve a break." Emma said running her hands through her sun kissed hair.

Regina was surprised by what Emma was telling her. Not that she thought that Hook was good enough for the Savior to begin with, but for him to be so ungrateful at the second chance that he was getting when Robin was gone. The brunette didn't even have to think about it for any amount of time. She would go to the end of the Earth for Emma; she was her best friend or at least that is what she like to tell herself. "Of course I will go with you. I can't believe that one handed, eyeliner wearing pirate is being such a….. Dick." Emma laughed at the term that Regina decided to use to describe the man she was running away from.

"So Miss Swan" Regina said with a smirk on her face. "Where do you propose that we go?" "Anywhere with a beach. That is the only place that I want to go. Have someone wait on us hand and foot and bring us drinks and swim." She said flopping down on the love seat in the sitting room as Regina followed her. "That sounds lovely dear. It would be nice to get away and not have to think of the next disaster that we will have to take care of. I am sure the town will be okay for a week or two right?" She said as she properly sat down on the love seat next to Emma. "I would hope so. I mean it's not like we are going to come back to the town burnt to ashes and everyone living in the woods right?" Emma said laughing as she pulled out her phone and opened her travelling app. "Well it isn't like they haven't lived in the woods before." Regina said with a light tone in her voice. "I think that Zelena and Snow can take care of the town while we are gone to ensure that it is in one piece when we get back." Regina said bumping her shoulder into Emma and laying her head on Emma's shoulder looking at the destinations that they could go to.

After a couple of hours of looking at of their choices and discussing each one at length they decided to go to an all-inclusive resort in Tahiti with an over water bungalow. One of the perks of the curse was that Regina had enough money to get them both tickets that would fly them out in 3 days. This would allow them enough time to talk to Henry, the Charming's, and Zelena. They also wanted enough time to pack and for them to get their paperwork in order at both Town Hall and the Sheriff's station.

Regina left Snow in charge as the temporary Mayor until she returned as Snow has taken that position before. Emma left the Sheriff's station to David and asked Mulan to be his Deputy while they were gone. Since the Charming's were going to be so busy with the town, they decided that Henry would stay in the mansion with Zelena. Henry was excited at the opportunity to get to know Zelena as his Aunt and liked the idea of being around his baby cousin Robyn too. Zelena was happy to spend some quality time with him as well so they could get to know one another on a more personal level. Having a family was new to her and she wanted Henry to like her.

During those three days leading up to their departure Emma didn't hear from Hook once, nor did anyone else for that matter. It was rumored that he and the Jolly Roger were gone, but it could not be confirmed. Emma was of course worried about him but tried her hardest not to dwell on the situation. The last thing she wanted to do was spoil their mood by talking about Hook. She wanted to enjoy this vacation with Regina and didn't want the "Dick" as Regina refers to him now ruin it.

Trying to get her mind in the right place for their vacation, Emma and Regina went shopping. Of course not even close to one of her favorite things to do, but at least she was with Regina. Being with her took her mind off of any and all problems. She didn't think of anything but them or Henry when they were together and that was comforting in this situation. Of course this has always been the case when she was with Regina. A feeling she had never felt before coming to Storybrooke and meeting the woman that could always make her feel better. _I guess this is what it feels like to have a best friend_ Emma thought to herself knowing that she never had the same feeling with Lily.

They were able to find a lot of things to wear to the beach and for dinners at night. It took a lot of coaxing on Emma's part to get Regina into a casual look that would be more appropriate for the beach as she kept finding things that would be suited for royal meetings instead of a beach vacation. The only thing that they had not gotten was bathing suits. Of course neither of them had seen each other in swimming attire as there were only three months out of the year that they could swim and it always seemed that they were saving everyone during that time. The only time that would have been close was when Regina tried to give Emma the basket of apples at Granny's B&B when she first moved to town and Emma answered the door in her underwear and a tank top.

They went into their last store with bathing suits on their minds. They both found a couple that they liked and went into the dressing rooms to try them on. Each had picked out a couple of bikinis and one pieces. Once they had their first ones on they both walked out to show each other. Regina had picked out a candy apple red suit that accentuated but covered all of her curves. Emma chose an all-white suit with high cut bottoms that accentuated her muscular body. As soon as they saw each other their faces flushed. All of the thoughts that they had buried in the back of their minds quickly surfaced.

Regina cleared her throat trying to gain composure and said "Wow that looks great on you Emma." She swallowed thickly as she ran her eyes over the younger woman. The feeling that Regina was having was an all too familiar one that she'd been fighting over the years. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sheriff and to be honest was getting slightly aroused by the swimwear that she was in. "Thank you." Emma said shaking her head slightly as she ran her eyes up Regina's form to look into her eyes. "You look amazing." _And super-hot_ she thought "When do you have time workout? I mean you are almost as fit as me." Emma said in a joking tone hoping to lighten the mood. "I work out." Regina huffed. "I do yoga, Pilates, and run after work." "Well it is definitely working out for you Madame Mayor. You are going to get a lot of looks when we hit the beach that's for sure." Emma said going back into the dressing room to finish trying on her swimsuits. _When did I start thinking that Regina is hot_ she thought "I appreciate the compliment Sheriff." Regina said following Emma's lead and trying on the rest of her suits.

The night before they were set to leave, Emma and Regina stayed in a hotel room in Boston so they didn't have to get up so early to make the drive. Their flight was at 6:00am and they thought it was best to just stay the night somewhere close to the airport. They decided that they were going to check in and then go out to dinner. The night started out roughly when they found out that the hotel booked their room incorrectly and they ended up with a single queen size bed. However, they decided to make the best out of the situation and just share the bed. _Sharing a bed is innocent enough right?_ Regina thought as they went to the room to drop off their luggage. _I surely hope so; I don't want to wreck this vacation before it even starts._

They went to a fancy dinner to celebrate the fact that they were going to be out in the world without the responsibilities of the whole town and Henry on their shoulders. It was nice that they could have a break and not think about anything but the fun that they were going to have. They went to the fanciest restaurant in Boston, Emma had only gone to once before due to the price called L'Espalier. It was worth the money that they had to pay as the food was divine. The wine selection was also comparable to that of Regina's and delicious. After having one too many drinks and finishing their meal they decided to go back to the hotel.

It was around 10:30pm when they got back and they decided to have one last drink before laying down for bed. Regina had packed a couple of smaller travel bottles of her apple cider to enjoy before they headed out. They decided that relaxing on the bed with their drinks was the perfect start to their vacation. Once their drinks were done they decided to get their pajamas on. They were both nervous to change in front of each other. Emma grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom and Regina changed by the bed. Regina was a little relieved when Emma took her clothes into the other room so there wouldn't be another situation like the bathing suits where she might give away her feelings for the blonde. Little did she know; Emma was starting to realize the she has had feelings for the mayor for some time now. When Emma got out of the bathroom Regina was already lying in bed and she joined her.

"Thank you for going on vacation with me." Emma said as she rolled onto her elbow looking at Regina. "Well dear, I couldn't just let you go on your own. Who knows what type of trouble you would have gotten yourself into." Regina mimicked Emma's motions propping herself up and smiled. "Yeah, always the troublemaker I am." Emma chuckled and pushed a stray hair behind Regina's ear. Regina blushed at the gesture and said "Well I suppose we should go to sleep since we have a wakeup call of 4am." and rolled over onto her back. "Agreed, we have a long flight tomorrow and we will be exhausted when we get to Tahiti." Emma said as she laid back as well. "Goodnight Dear" Regina said laying there unable to close her eyes. "Goodnight Regina."

Regina could only think about the soft touch of Emma's fingertips brushing her hair back and what she looked like in those bathing suits. She knew that this would be a long two weeks of a vacation, but was hoping that it would help Emma get over Hook. Regina finally fell asleep but could do nothing but dream of Emma and her hands running over her body. She only wished that she could do that in real life and not just in her dreams. Maybe this vacation is what she needs to help Emma see that Hook is a terrible match for her and that maybe they should be together instead.

When the alarm finally went off in the morning they found themselves tangled in each other's arms. Regina had moved in her sleep over to Emma and laid her head on her shoulder and her arm was draped over Emma's stomach. Emma in turn had her arm around Regina with her hand on her back and her legs tucked around Regina's. "Well someone likes to cuddle when they sleep." Emma said looking down at their bodies chuckling. Regina blushed and quickly moved herself off of Emma. "Sorry I didn't mean to invade your space" "Really it is fine, it was nice to have another person next to me when I slept. I haven't had that in a long time and it was refreshing." Emma said as she smiled. "I know what you mean, I haven't had such a good sleep in a while." She said as she got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom with clothes to take a quick shower.

 _Wow that was the best night's sleep that I have ever had. How is it possible that it was Regina that made that happen? Hook never did that for me._ Emma thought as she got some coffee ready as Regina took her shower. Thoughts of Regina's body against hers flooded her mind while she drank her coffee and waited for Regina to be ready for their day of travel. If Emma was being honest with herself, thinking of Regina made her heart skip a beat. Just like it had when they were trying on bathing suits. To be frank it was not the first time that Regina has had this effect on her. But there was no way that Regina felt the same way.

Once Regina was finished getting ready she came out of the bathroom and Emma went in to take a quick shower herself. They had both decided that this would be best since they have a 16-hour flight ahead of them. Regina of course did the same as Emma and drank some coffee while thinking of the blonde in the shower. However, coming to grips with her feelings long ago she thought of what Emma looked like under the warm water and herself joining the golden haired woman. As her thoughts run rampant she failed to notice that Emma had come out and was saying her name. Emma walked over to Regina and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and was startled out of her daydream. "You okay?" Emma asked. "Sorry, yes I am fine, just lost in thought is all." Regina smiled at her. "Okay, well I guess we should get going to the airport then." Emma said smiling back. "Of course, we don't want to miss our flight." Regina said while collecting her things.

A/N: Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please comment and let me know what you think. This will be a multi-chapter fic that will be SQ endgame.


End file.
